


Kiss and Run

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, First Kiss, M/M, Massage, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: He's gonna do it. He's gonna kiss Brett at midnight.





	Kiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> Gifting this one to my girl Kristina because I love and adore her, and she deserves nice things. This is about a nice a thing as I can manage. Love you baby girl <3

Nolan could feel sweat trickling down his spine. It was almost time and he was so nervous that he'd been forced to hide his trembling hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. Liam was giving him a knowing look from beside Theo, both of them keeping an eye on the situation. They'd dared him, and they'd made it very clear what the consequences of chickening out would be.  
   
And while he was scared, he was also excited. He'd been dreaming about this for so long now, almost a year, and now the moment was actually here.  
   
The countdown began, and people were looking around and pairing up. No one was near Brett. Liam and Theo had low key made sure that everyone but Brett knew what was going on, so when Nolan pushed off from the wall and approached him, he had no competition.  
   
"Three, two, one," the crowd chanted and cheered.  
   
And Nolan reached up on his tippy toes, hands curled in Brett's shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed him, luxuriating in the soft feel of Brett's lips against his own. He gave himself a moment to savour it as fireworks went off outside. Or perhaps they were going off inside his head, sizzling under his skin in bursts of vibrant colour.  
   
It was the perfect moment.  
   
He pulled away, and Brett looked down at him, stunned. Nolan gave him an awkward smile, and then he was turning on his heels, sprinting out the door. He'd agreed to kiss Brett at midnight, he'd never promised to stick around afterwards.  
   
"Wait-" he heard behind him, but he was already rushing down the stairs and out the front door, ducking to the side and leaning against the brick, panting.  
   
He gave a disbelieving laugh, fingers reaching up to brush his tingling lips. He'd done it. He'd kissed Brett Talbot.  
   
"Suck it Liam," he whispered, beaming up at the fireworks.  
   
"Do I want to know?" A familiar voice drawled. Nolan turned his head, heart skipping. Brett was leaning against the wall only a metre away, looking at him, a hint of surprise still shimmering in his eyes.  
   
"He said I wouldn't do it," Nolan explained, at a loss of what else to say.  
   
Brett's face fell. "So it was just a dare?"  
   
Nolan blinked. Well it had certainly been a dare but that didn't mean that Nolan hadn't desperately wanted to do it.

Brett turned to walk away and Nolan felt his heart in his throat. "Wait!" He said, stepping forward.  
   
Brett stilled, looking back at him, his eyes hooded. "Why?" He asked quietly, face serious. "Give me one good reason."  
   
Above them, Nolan heard the sliding door open and people spilled onto the balcony, cheering and laughing, the music from inside filling the air. But Nolan just kept moving closer, looking up at Brett.  
   
He gathered every ounce of bravery left in his body. It wasn't much, but maybe it would be enough. If you couldn't speak your mind on new year's eve, then when could you?  
   
"He dared me to do it because he knew how much I liked you," he explained, his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
   
But it was clear from the way Brett's eyes widened that he'd heard every word.  
   
"You like me?" He asked. Nolan stopped in front of him, heart pounding in his throat, looking up at him like he hung the moon. Which to Nolan, he did.  
   
"So much," he admitted.  
   
This time, it was Brett who grabbed his shirt, ducking down to kiss him. Nolan gave a surprised squeak and then melted into it, reaching up to wrap his arms around Brett's neck, pulling him closer.  
   
"Get it Noley!" Liam yelled from above him, the rest of the party laughing and hollering.  
   
Nolan stuck his finger up at him, smiling against Brett's lips.  
   
"Wanna get out of here?" Brett murmured, quiet enough that the idiots above them couldn't hear.  
   
Nolan flushed a little, heart skipping. "You'd want that?" He asked.  
   
Brett smirked as he looked down at him, his hand sliding up Nolan's chest to cup his cheek. It was tender and sweet, and Nolan shivered. "What can I say? You're very persuasive."  
   
Nolan bit his lip, looking at him. He felt like he'd poured out his heart a little, and now Brett had left him hanging. Brett, probably scenting his disappointment, tugged Nolan closer, wrapping his other arm around him, lips brushing Nolan's ear.  
   
"I like you as well Nolan, I have for a while now," he whispered.  
   
Nolan pulled back a bit, searching his face. All he could see in Brett's eyes was sincerity and hope and he smiled. They kissed, but this time it was different. It was a slow sizzle, Brett's lips gently moving over his, conveying a passion that excited Nolan. He wanted to explore it, to see where it would lead. Wanted to  _burn._  
   
"Let's go," he said, sliding his hand down to take Brett's hand, tugging him away from the house. Another cheer followed them but Nolan ignored it this time, leading Brett down the road.  
   
They were only just out of sight of the house when Nolan pushed Brett up against a tree, eliciting a growl of approval from the born wolf as he gripped a fistful of his hair and pulled him down into a possessive kiss. Brett's mouth opened beneath his and Nolan moaned as he licked into his mouth, tasting his submission. He'd never dreamed that Brett would let him pin him down like this, like in all of Nolan's secret fantasies. He brought his other hand up, tightening it around Brett's throat, and the other boy went limp, whimpering eagerly.  
   
Nolan sipped from his lips, tongue gently stroking, feeling like the cat who got the canary. Brett tasted so sweet. He wanted to devour him.  
   
He stepped back, panting lightly, and Brett stared at him, eyes lidded, the tree seeming to be holding him up.  
   
"Fuck Nolan," he said hoarsely. "I didn't know you had it in you."  
   
"I'm full of surprises," Nolan informed him with a cheeky grin, grabbing Brett's hand and then pulling him again, starting to jog down the pathway. He needed to get Brett somewhere at least semi-private so that he could have his way with him.  
   
"How far do you live?" Brett asked, keeping up with him easily.  
   
"Too far, to be honest," Nolan admitted.  
   
He turned down a street, crossing the road and cutting through the park, eyes lighting up as he saw the playground.  
   
"Come on," he said, shooting a grin back at Brett, dropping his hand to start sprinting across the grass.  
   
Brett overtook him easily, going straight for the flying fox and grabbing the handle, flying across it with a loud whoop. Nolan laughed, waiting at the other end for Brett to return. He had to admire Brett's control as he stopped just shy of crashing into him, kissing Nolan before kicking back off and gliding back, almost bent double to keep his legs off the ground.  
   
He came back again, dropping to the ground in front of him with a grace that Nolan envied. He slinked towards him, and Nolan's heart started racing at his proximity. Standing on the platform, he was a touch taller than Brett and took full advantage, both hands buried in his hair as he tilted his head back, taking his mouth in a hard, hungry kiss. Brett moaned and just like that the sizzle was back, burning through his veins.  
   
The playground was deserted, in the middle of a park with no houses in clear view of it. Nolan leaned back slightly, chewing at his lip. Was he bold enough?  
   
"What are you planning, Nolan?" Brett asked, his voice husky with lust. That decided him.  
   
"How to get you naked," Nolan admitted, eyes sparkling. Brett's eyes widened but then he was flushing a bit, turning the most adorable shade of pink.  
   
"Fuck," he whispered. "Yes please."  
   
Nolan rewarded him with a kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, drawing another moan from Brett. He was so responsive. Nolan wanted to see what other noises he could get him to make. How did Brett sound when his cock was being sucked?  
   
He stepped back, dropping onto the ground and reaching for Brett's hand, slowly walking backwards and holding his gaze. He lead him to the merry-go-round, leaning back against one of the metal bars. Brett paused, glancing around to make sure they were alone before he started to push it.  
   
Nolan threw his head back, staring dreamily up at the stars as they flashed by. Faster and faster he span, until Brett jumped on and moved straight into his embrace, standing between Nolan's legs as they looked up at the sky.  
   
"It's beautiful," Nolan whispered. He was dizzy, only Brett's body against his holding him steady.  
   
"Not as beautiful as you," Brett said quietly. Nolan's gaze dropped to find Brett looking at him, the trailing stars looking like a halo around his golden curls, bobbing in the artificial wind.  
   
It was the most natural thing for them to move even closer, lips gripping and catching, Nolan's hands sliding under Brett's jacket and shirt to touch the warm skin of his back. Brett shuddered, sighing into his mouth and Nolan drank it down. Nothing could be sweeter than this.  
   
He pushed Brett back against the metal bar behind him, still attached as the lips as his hands dropped to the zipper of Brett's pants.  
   
"Nolan, what?" Brett gasped.  
   
He kissed down his jaw, sucking at his neck with a hungry groan. "I want to taste you on my tongue," he admitted hoarsely. "I don't think I can wait."  
   
"We're out in the open," Brett pointed out, whimpering as Nolan's fingers finally got this zipper down, hand rubbing Brett through his briefs.  
   
"I don't care," Nolan whispered, doing his best to suck a hickey onto his collarbone, teeth dragging down. He could feel how large Brett's cock was, could feel the wet spot against his palm and his mouth watered. "Please?" He said, looking up at Brett through his eyelashes, entreating him.  
   
"Fuck," Brett said weakly. "You're gonna get me arrested Holloway."  
   
Nolan grinned, ducking in to kiss him. "That's half the fun," he said against his lips, and then he was dropping to his knees, Brett giving a strangled moan as he nuzzled against his cock, fingers hooking in the band and easing them down.  
   
He paused to admire it, still a little disbelieving that he was here right now, that this was actually happening. He was holding Brett Talbot's cock in his hand, was about to suck it, to feel its weight on his tongue.  
   
And it was such a beautiful cock too. Thick and heavy, uncut, glistening with precome. He couldn't resist a moment longer.  
   
"Oh sweet Jesus," Brett groaned as Nolan's tongue swiped over the head, tasting him.  
   
He moaned, sucking him in deeper, almost purring as Brett gushed more liquid, filling his mouth with the bitter tang. Brett's fingers tangled in his hair, holding on for dear life as Nolan started to bob up and down, sucking lightly, tongue sliding along his length. He wanted to savour this, wanted to enjoy it, to remember it.  
   
Nolan looked up, watching Brett's face go slack as he gave a hard suck around his tip, tongue dragging on the underside of his cock. He was beautiful like this, the most beautiful person Nolan had ever seen.  
   
He pulled back, gaze dropping again to watch a string of saliva drip down Brett's cock and licked his lips, chasing it, catching it with his tongue and sucking him back down.  
   
"Fuck," Brett breathed, whining as Nolan pulled off slowly.  
   
"You like that, sweetheart?" He asked, looking up at him, gliding his fingers along his length as he held Brett's gaze. It was strange, Brett was so high above him but it felt like Nolan had all the power, making Brett moan, causing that wrecked look in his eyes.  
   
"Fuck yes," Brett said breathlessly. Nolan grinned at him and then moved back to his cock, guided by Brett's hands still gripping his hair. It only excited Nolan more, and he groaned eagerly as Brett held him still, hips involuntarily bucking and forcing his cock deeper.  
   
He clutched at Brett's thighs, breathing through his nose as he tried to take even more, trying to resist Brett pulling him off. With a growl that made Brett's thighs tremble under his hands, Nolan relaxed his throat enough to allow the other boy's cock to slip inside. He swallowed around it, feeling pride at the way Brett moaned and cursed above him.  
   
He slid back slowly, eyes drifting closed. God, he loved sucking cock so much, and Brett was responding beautifully, falling apart bit by bit.  
   
Nolan started to bob his head in earnest, encouraging Brett to buck into his mouth, groaning every time he hit the back of his throat. It didn't take long for Nolan's mouth to start filling with Brett's come, eyes open once more as he watched Brett, entranced by how perfect he looked coming down Nolan's throat. He pulled off after he'd finished pulsing, licking him and cleaning him up, moaning at the taste of him.  
   
"Fuck you taste so good,' he said hoarsely, Brett blinking and looking down at him with those sleepy eyes.  
   
"I think you just sucked out my brain through my cock," he admitted, his knees finally giving out as he slid to the floor of the merry-go-round, still idly drifting around in a circle.  
   
Nolan chuckled, nuzzling into his chest and breathing in the scent of sweat and sex. Brett reached down, placing himself back in his briefs and doing up his jeans, flushing as he looked at Nolan. He just smiled up at him dreamily. Brett studied his face, chewing on his lip.  
   
"Do you want me to return the favour?" He asked, looking as excited as he was nervous, his eyes leaving Nolan's as he glanced around the park.  
   
Nolan waited until Brett looked at him again. "Do you want to?" He asked.  
   
Brett blushed even more. "I want to," he admitted, voice hushed, "but I don't want to get caught."  
   
"It's okay," Nolan said, taking Brett's hand and guiding it down as he leaned up to kiss him. He hovered over his lips. "Just touch me," he whispered.  
   
Apparently, Brett was more than happy to do that, his fingers making quick work of Nolan's zipper, pushing his jeans open and then rubbing his cock. Nolan shuddered, giving a quiet moan.  
   
Brett held him close, kissing him languidly as his hand slipped inside of his underwear, wrapping around his cock. All Nolan could do was cling to his shoulders and try and kiss him back, hips bucking into Brett's hand. He was already so turned on that it wouldn't take much and he mewled into Brett's mouth, panting harshly with every long, slick stroke up his cock.  
   
He could feel Brett smiling against his lips and he looked up at him, eyes struggling to stay open so that he could gaze upon the satisfaction shining in Brett's eyes. Brett grinned at him, his pace increasing and Nolan moaned his name, fingers tightening. His whole body was trembling under Brett's assault, only increasing as Brett kissed down his neck and sucked at his pulse, just the lightest hint of teeth making Nolan weak with excitement. He  _loved_  biting.  
   
Brett hummed against his neck, fangs scraping again, making Nolan shudder. "You like that," Brett observed, his voice rough with lust.  
   
"Yes," Nolan whined, angling his neck and showing more of the smooth, pale skin of his throat, encouraging Brett to bite him. Brett's strokes faltered slightly as he took a shaky breath, burying his face in Nolan's neck and inhaling.  
   
"Mine," Brett snarled, blunt human teeth digging into Nolan's neck, biting down.  
   
Nolan bit back a strangled groan, his whole body going taut as his cock pulsed between their bodies, shooting his load into Brett's clenched fist. And all the while Brett worried at his neck with his teeth, nipping and sucking, milking his cock for every last drop.  
   
He went limp, falling against Brett's body, sucking in air through his burning lungs, still trembling.  
   
The post-orgasm haze clouded his mind as he nuzzled into Brett's chest. It could have been a minute, or it could have been hours by the time Brett eased him back, tucking Nolan back into his pants and lowering him onto the cold metal. He disappeared for a moment and Nolan stared up at the stars, mind drifting. They started to move again and Nolan blinked, head turning as he watched Brett gently turn the merry-go-round. He jumped back up, lying down beside Nolan, gazing at him.  
   
"That was incredible," Nolan said when he'd finally found his voice an eternity later.  
   
Brett smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "You're welcome."  
   
He rolled onto his side, throwing his leg over Brett's body and leaning over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Brett just beamed at him, and Nolan smiled back, reaching up to run his fingers through Brett's golden curls.  
   
It was a magical moment, the two of them just looking at each other, the rest of the world slowly orbiting around their bubble.  
  
"Happy New Year," Brett said with a slight smirk.

"Oh," Nolan said, shooting him a sultry look, "I'm not done with you yet, Brett Talbot."

He perked up, eyes lighting up. "Is that so?"

It was Nolan's turn to smirk. "Come on," he said, groaning as he got onto his feet, holding a hand out for Brett.

He helped Brett up and they jumped off the merry-go-round, Nolan leading the way once more, their fingers intertwined. His heartbeat was racing as he walked quickly, every now and again glancing at Brett and shooting him an excited grin. The initial rush of desperation was abated for now, but Nolan still had big plans for the born wolf. Part of him had hoped that things would go down this way, and he'd been preparing for it just in case.

Back home he had everything he needed to destroy Brett and put him back together, make him Nolan's in every sense of the word. He'd been observing Brett for a while now. He had a pretty good idea of what he liked.

In Sinema, Brett always looked for the more dominant dance partners, his eyes shining just that little bit brighter when they manhandled him into position. Nolan was observant, always had been. It was part of why Monroe had wanted to recruit him. He noticed things.

And what he'd noticed about Brett was that despite his cocky attitude, despite his height and muscular appearance, despite his wolf, despite everything, what he wanted most was to be dominated.

That, more than anything else, was what had sparked Nolan's interest. Brett, at his core, wanted to be cared for, and Nolan wanted to be the one to do it.

True dominance wasn't about taking, Nolan had decided. It was about giving. And he wanted to give Brett everything he needed, everything he deserved. And in giving Brett his happiness, Nolan was sure that he would find his own.

After almost ten minutes of brisk walking, this time with no detours or distractions, they finally reached Nolan's house. It was dark and devoid of life, with his parents having gone away for the holiday. Not that Nolan minded being left behind, at all.

Nolan unlocked the front door, allowing Brett to pass him and then shutting it and locking it behind him. He put his keys in the bowl by the door as well as his wallet. His jacket was hung up, his shoes kicked off.

He waited for Brett to do the same and then padded down the hallway, leading Brett into his room.

Again, Brett preceded him, and he shut the door, leaning against it, watching Brett as he examined Nolan's bedroom.

He couldn't quite believe it. Brett Talbot. Here. In his room.

But it was real, and Nolan was ecstatic.

"I've dreamed about this so many times," he said in a low voice. Brett turned towards him, his face shadowed, though his wolf eyes shone gold.

"Tell me," he growled.

"Oh my sweet boy," Nolan said with a predatory grin. "You're not in charge here."

He stalked towards Brett with an almost feline grace, circling him, looking him up and down, and Brett just stood there meekly, head slowly lowering in submission. Nolan stopped in front of him, grasping his chin and forcing him to look at him. Brett was biting his bottom lip, almost squirming. But he didn't look uncomfortable, or reluctant. He looked hopeful.

It spurred him on. "Tonight, you're going to do what I say," he informed Brett quietly but firmly. "If that's not okay with you, you need to speak up now."

Brett's eyes flared gold and then returned to their usual silvery-blue. He nodded, and Nolan's grip tightened. He didn't want a nod. He wanted verbal confirmation.

"You can do better than that," he chided.

"I want you to tell me what to do," Brett said hurriedly.

Something in him seemed to release with the words, some inner tension. He immediately seemed more relaxed, more docile, more content. Nolan smiled, rewarding him with a gentle pat on the cheek, hand sliding down to grip his collarbone instead. He watched Brett carefully.

"Good boy," he purred. Brett shuddered, eyes widening slightly. Nolan smiled at him, closing the remaining distance between them so that he could kiss Brett. It was soft and fleeting, just enough to reassure, but not entice. Not yet.

He took his time smoothing his hands down Brett's chest, fingers twitching against the soft fabric of his black shirt. Brett remained still, letting him touch, which Nolan appreciated. Nothing about this was going to be quick. He'd taken the edge off in the park. Now, he wanted to savour.

Nolan moved around behind Brett, cuddling up against him, face pressed into Brett's muscled back as his hands drifted lower. Brett leaned into him with a sigh, letting Nolan support him as he explored his body.

His hands dipped under Brett's shirt, rubbing against his stomach and tugging lightly at the trail of hair. Brett let out a surprised gasp, hips bucking and Nolan grinned against his back. So responsive for him.

He let the hair go, using just his fingertips as he drifted further up, tracing random patterns into his skin. Brett shivered at his touch, leaning more heavily against him as he melted into the gentle touches. Higher and higher, Nolan explored, circling lightly around one nipple with the pad of his finger, his other hand giving a sharp tug of the opposite one.

Brett moaned. It was the most delicious sound Nolan had ever heard in his life. It became his immediate goal to hear it again, and he tugged and twisted it hard, making Brett give an even longer moan.

"That's it," Nolan praised, leaning up to press a kiss to the back of Brett's neck. "Let go, Brett. Let me hear you. Let me know what feels good."

 Brett turned in the circle of his arms, looking down at him, eyes shining with vulnerability. Nolan let his hands fall to Brett's hips, holding him steady.

"What is this?" Brett breathed, and Nolan's heart broke at how desperate he looked.

"I told you I've dreamed about this for a long time," Nolan started, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with just the pads of his thumbs. Brett looked down at him, silver eyes shuttered as he tucked away his emotions. But he was listening. He was giving Nolan a chance. "I see you Brett," he continued. "I have for a long time now. You want so badly to let go but no one's ever let you. They all look to you for help, for advice, for a bit of extra muscle."

Nolan shook his head, looking up at him earnestly. "I don't want to be another person asking for something from you that you just can't give anymore. I want to support you, I want to be the one you can depend on, the one you can turn to when the world is too much."

Brett's lower lip trembled. "You want to be my home?" He croaked.

Nolan's heart flipped. That was it exactly. "Yes," he whispered.

Brett nodded, but he looked down and away, hiding his face. He always did that, hid his face when he was unsure. "Then why did you run? When you kissed me, why did you run away?"

Nolan grimaced. "I'm too intense," he explained. "That's what everyone's always said. I'm too much for most people. I can't help it, that's just how I am."

"That doesn't explain why," Brett said quietly.

"I want to let you know I liked you, but I wanted it to be your choice if anything else happened. If you didn't follow, well then I would have assumed you weren't interested, and I could have walked home to lick my wounds in peace," Nolan said. Brett was looking at him, studying him for any hint of a lie.

"You really like me that much?" He asked.

"I love you," Nolan said honestly.

Brett looked at him disbelievingly. "You don't even know me Nolan. You've barely ever even spoken a word to me before."

He nodded. "That's true. But I don't know how else you would describe it. I want to look after you, I want you to be happy, I want to be the one making you happy. Seeing you smile makes me feel warm, it tingles all the way to my fingers, and I just... I love you Brett."

Brett's eyes flicked down to his chest and then back up. "You really mean that," he said quietly. "You're not lying."

Nolan smiled, taking Brett's hand and holding it up to his chest, where his heart was beating steadily. He'd thought it would be scary to confess to Brett like this, but it wasn't. It felt right. "I'm not lying," he agreed.  
Brett's lips quirked up. "You're right, you are intense." Before Nolan could pull away, Brett was pulling Nolan into an embrace. "You have the heart of a wolf, Nolan."

He frowned against Brett's chest. "Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"A very good thing," Brett murmured, nuzzling his face into Nolan's hair affectionately. Their hands were trapped between them, resting over Nolan's heart. It started to race, Nolan finally realising what had happened. Brett wasn't pushing him away. He was accepting him; intensity and all.

He tilted his head up, and Brett read his mind, leaning down to kiss him. It was different now, better. Like coming home, their lips fitting together like they were made for each other. Nolan let Brett's hand go to slide his arms around Brett's neck, pulling him down so that his tongue could sweep into his mouth, drawing a sweet sigh from the other boy.

Brett pulled away first, his eyes lidded as he looked down at him, lips curled up in a smile filled with promises. Nolan smiled back, cupping his cheek and then stepping back, fingers gently drifting down his adam's apple. His eyes tracked the movement, mouth running dry as he slowly wrapped his hand around Brett's throat, squeezing lightly.

"Nolan," Brett groaned, hand reaching up to curl around his wrist, lightly holding it. Nolan smiled at him again, just holding him there, watching him, waiting.

Brett shivered in his hold, eyes turning molten silver. Just this light grip was enough to turn him into putty, ready to be molded.

"Tell me what to do," Brett breathed, licking his lips. "Tell me how to please you."

Nolan's grip tightened slightly and then he released him, stepping back slightly. "This isn't about me, and my pleasure," he told Brett. "This is about you, sweet boy." Brett blinked, and slowly nodded, though he looked unsure. Nolan shot him a reassuring smile. "Turn around, Brett, hands on the door. Don't move."

Brett moved almost without thought to obey. Nolan smirked, moving to hover behind him, admiring him.

He grasped the edge of Brett's shirt, easing it up, feeling his warm skin as he slid it up and up. His eyes were glued to every inch of exposed skin, taking it all in. Brett was so muscular, so strong. He wanted to taste, to run his tongue over every muscle, to feel them bunch and move beneath his lips.

"Up," Nolan instructed, and Brett moved his hands, letting Nolan pull the shirt free. His hands immediately returned to the door.

The shirt fluttered to the ground but Nolan didn't notice. He was already there, hands mapping their way up Brett's back, fingers splayed.

He dug his fingers in, seeking out the knots, moving up and down, until Brett was leaning heavily against the door and almost purring, forehead pressed to his hands. Nolan cuddled up to him, pressing a kiss between Brett's shoulder blades as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You're so strong," he murmured, stroking his abdominal muscles, smiling as he felt them twitch beneath his hands.

He held his hands there as his lips started to move, pressing kisses down Brett's spine, nipping, licking, tasting. Brett shuddered, his abs tensing under Nolan's hands. But he didn't move. He stayed right where Nolan wanted him.

A nip at Brett's hip made his breath hitch and Nolan paused, doing it again, teeth digging in harder. Brett groaned quietly.

"You like that? Nolan asked, getting up from his crouch, plastering himself to Brett's back, nipping at his ear. "You like me biting?"

"Yes," Brett whispered.

"How hard?" Nolan asked, giving a light nip to his neck. Brett sighed happily, but that wasn't what Nolan was after. He tried again, biting just a little harder, pulling back to watch as the light indents of his teeth disappeared immediately. He looked up to find Brett's head half turned towards him. His eyes were dark.

"Harder," he said, just the hint of a growl in his voice.

Nolan smirked at him, reaching around him to hold him close, and then he bit down hard on Brett's neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, not quite, but Brett whimpered like he had, moaning his name, and when Nolan pulled away, the mark lingered for much longer.

Slowly, so slowly, it healed, the purpled flesh clearing, and Nolan smiled. He couldn't make a permanent mark on Brett's body, but pride still filled him at the long minute it had taken for the bite to disappear.

"Like that?" He asked Brett.

Brett was still panting lightly, and Nolan was sure that if he slipped a hand down to feel Brett's crotch that he would be rock hard.

"Exactly like that," Brett agreed breathlessly.

He moved down Brett's back again, only this time he bit and sucked his way down his spine, marking up the skin, relishing in Brett's moans. The bite at his hip had him bucking in Nolan's firm grip on his sides, begging him not to stop. Even with his human nose, Nolan could smell how worked up Brett was. The taste of his sweat under Nolan's tongue was incredible. He wanted more.

Brett was still wearing too many clothes, and Nolan stood up once more, hands lingering on Brett's hips as he kissed his shoulder. "I'd like you to take off your pants, Brett. And then I want those hands back on the wall, and that gorgeous ass of yours pressed out. Understood?"

"Fuck," Brett whispered. "Yes, okay."

Nolan stepped back, eyes dropping. Brett's hands moved to his zipper, the slow glide of the teeth separating filling the room. Brett slowly pushed his jeans down, glancing back at Nolan as he shimmied out of them. Nolan met his gaze, giving him an encouraging smile. Brett smiled back, stepping out of his jeans and kicking them away, leaving him in just his underwear. His hands hesitated at the band of them.

"It's up to you," Nolan said quietly.

Brett smirked a little as he eased them down as well, and then Nolan felt his heart hammering in his throat as he stared, entranced, at the fuzzy cheeks of Brett's ass as it was pushed out towards him. His mouth watered and he was moving forward before he could even think twice about it, molding his flesh in his hands, petting the fuzzy skin and reveling in Brett's quiet groan of his name.

He dropped to his knees behind Brett, resting his cheek against the perfectly round ass in front of him, humming happily. "You're fucking beautiful," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of one cheek and then the other.

And then, of course, Nolan couldn't help himself. He sunk his teeth into Brett's ass cheek, sucking in a bruise that had Brett cursing above him, Nolan's name leaving his throat in a deep growl.

Nolan looked up at him, finding Brett peering over his shoulder at him, eyes burning gold.

"Good?' He asked, smirking up at Brett.

"You know it is," Brett growled. 

But even though he was losing control of his shift, Brett didn't move, though his muscles shook with the effort.

So much coiled power, hidden just under the skin, held in check by Nolan's orders. It was a heady feeling, and Nolan just kept looking up at Brett, drinking him in, wondering how in hell he'd gotten so lucky. How had a single kiss lead them here?

He painted the canvas in front of him in light pinks and purples, sucking bruises into the skin, leaving faint white marks where his teeth had sunk in, fingers holding Brett still with bruising force.

Excitement and arousal made Nolan feel dizzy, like all of the blood in his entire body was rushing south. He was hard and wanting, but his pleasure would come last. This was about Brett, about worshipping his body the way he deserved.

But he needed more, was ready to hear Brett moan in earnest, and he spread those beautiful purpled cheeks with his hands, showing his pink hole, surrounded by sweat damp tendrils of hair. Leaning in, Nolan blew a stream of air onto it, eyes lighting up as it puckered and Brett whined, ass pressing out further, legs spreading.

"Please," Brett gasped.

He couldn't resist such a pretty request, leaning in slowly to lick around the hole, feeling the puckered rim pulse with the flat of his tongue. Brett writhed and Nolan sucked at the rim, nuzzling in between Brett's cheeks to get closer.

He pulled back to take a shaky breath, licking his lips as he gazed at the slicked up hole only a few inches in front of his face. Hungry for more, Nolan dove back in, using the saliva gathered on his tongue to wiggle it inside. Brett cried out his name so beautifully as Nolan worked his tongue in and out, alternating between sucking at the rim, circling his tongue around and biting at his plump cheeks, devouring Brett as well as he knew how.

By the time he pulled away, Brett's thighs were shaking badly, the hands held against the wall curled into claws that scratched at the wood. Nolan wiped his mouth, slowly getting to his feet and moving back to sit on the edge of his bed, gazing at Brett's heaving back.

Such a beautiful boy, all his.

"Come here," he said, and Brett turned automatically, moving towards him. Nolan held out a hand for him, guiding Brett to kneel between his legs, his fingers gentle as they smoothed over his shoulders, up his neck, cradling his head. "You're doing so well," he crooned. Brett gave him a shy smile, head tilting up and Nolan rewarded him with a kiss. It turned heated within moments as Nolan licked over a sharp fang, feeling the sting as it cut into it. Brett snarled into his mouth, starting to surge up but Nolan took a handful of his hair, holding him still. He waited as Brett closed his eyes, fighting back for control. They both knew that Brett was stronger than him, that he could push Nolan back and take him if that was what he wished. Truth be told, Nolan almost wanted him to, could easily see Brett's claws tearing at his clothes, shoving him back and climbing into his lap, sinking down on his cock.

But that wasn't what Brett needed right now.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Brett nodded, his eyes slowly opening, blue once more. "Yeah," he croaked, giving him a faint smile.

He gazed up at Nolan, naked trust in his eyes. There was want as well, longing. His eyes shuttered, flickered down, cheeks flushing.

"What is it?" Nolan asked, cupping his chin and tilting it up, not letting Brett hide from him. He didn't need to. Nolan would give him anything he desired.

"It's nothing," Brett said, but his eyes said otherwise. These was something he wanted.

"Anything you want is yours," he reminded him. "You only have to ask."

Brett struggled for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. "I want you," he admitted eventually, squirming a little as Nolan looked at him. "I want to suck you off."

His cock twitched inside his tight black jeans, reminding Nolan it was there, and very enthusiastically keen on this idea. Nolan smiled, ducking down to kiss the corner of Brett's lips. "Okay," he murmured. "If that's what you want sweet boy, then you can."

Nolan's hands moved to his shirt but Brett stopped him, catching his wrists. He paused, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Let me?" Brett asked, eyes pleading with him.

He nodded, letting his hands fall, and Brett moved to undress him with a pleased smile, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it away. His silvery blue eyes ran over Nolan's shoulders and chest, expression curiously taking in the freckles that scattered his skin.

Brett reached up, fingers ghosting over them, an amused smirk dancing on his lips.

"I don't tan," Nolan pouted. "I get sunburnt and then I freckle."

Brett laughed, eyes shining. "I think they're adorable," he said, grinning as he leaned in to kiss Nolan, smiling against his lips. Nolan rolled his eyes but returned his kiss, sighing as Brett pressed their chests together.

He kissed down Nolan's jaw, licking over his pulse and then giving a hard suck. Nolan turned his head aside, giving him room, enjoying the light touches at his sides contrasted with the way Brett was sucking a bruise in his neck. Unlike the marks he'd made on Brett's body, this one would last. It sent a thrill through him, that people would see it.

Brett worked his way down his chest, tongue flicking at one nipple and then the next, nipping at his abs, fingers deftly undoing the button at the top of his pants as he started to ease Nolan back with a hand on his stomach.

Just as Brett was pulling down the zipper, Nolan's phone started ringing in his pocket. He fished it out, looking at Brett, cupping his cheek with one hand as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Thank god you picked up," Liam said. His speech was slurred, loud music still clearly audible in the background. Nolan hummed, thumb swiping along Brett's lower lip, eyes darkening as Brett licked it, sucking it into his mouth. He watched, entranced, as Brett hollowed his cheeks around it.

"What do you want, Liam?" He asked impatiently. He added a second finger, moving them in and out of Brett's kiss bruised lips, shuddering at the wet, slick heat of it.

"Is Brett still with you?" Liam asked. "Lori's looking everywhere for him. I mean, we told her he's probably with you, but-"

"He's here," Nolan interrupted. His fingers slipped from Brett's mouth, moving into his hair as he helped guide him down. Brett freed his cock from its confines, eyes shimmering with amusement as he licked a long stripe up one side and then the other, holding Nolan's gaze. He bit back a groan, fingers clenching around the phone and in Brett's hair.

"Oh, good," Liam said, but Nolan barely heard him. Brett's tongue flicked along his slit, moaning at the taste and Nolan whined.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, head thrown back.

"Wait, Nolan, is Brett-"

He hung up the phone, throwing it aside.

Nolan brought his other hand to Brett's hair, holding on for dear life as Brett's lips closed around his head and sucked, making his thighs tremble. Brett sucked cock like it was an art form, pulling back and then chasing his spit trails, lapping at the head, eyes closing in bliss as he sucked him down. It was glorious to watch, but Nolan soon felt his eyes closing, breaths coming in quick pants. Brett pushed him back and he fell against his bed, writhing up into Brett's mouth as he sucked him down again and again, bringing him closer and closer to an edge that was approaching faster than Nolan would have liked.

With a sharp cry Nolan held Brett down, arching up off the mattress as he came in thick, hot pulses down his throat. Brett fought against his hold, catching the last of his release on his tongue. Nolan collapsed back, eyes lidded as he watched Brett push up onto his elbows, showing Nolan the come in his mouth before swallowing it down. Brett smirked, licking his lips, and then he was lapping at Nolan's cock, chasing any straw drops until Nolan was whimpering at the rasp of Brett's tongue on his over-sensitive cock.

Brett crawled up his body, perching in his lip, looking down at him with a satisfied grin.

"You're incredible," Nolan sighed, reaching for him and pulling him down in top of him. They kissed, Nolan humming at the bitter taste in Brett's mouth, lapping it up with lazy strokes of his tongue.

"So are you," Brett whispered, kissing his cheek.

A light sheen of sweat covered Nolan's skin and he wiggled out from underneath Brett, pushing his hair back from his face. Brett rolled onto his side, watching as Nolan slid off the bed and made his way to the bathroom on slightly shaky legs. When he returned, the bottle of lube gripped in his hand, Brett was smirking, looking quite pleased with himself.

But then his eyes dropped to the item Nolan held, eyes darkening. He flopped onto his back, one hand wrapping around his thick, leaking cock, his other falling above his head as he wantonly spread his legs.

Looked like he was done being shy, like sucking Nolan's cock had been all he'd needed to bring him out of his shell.

Nolan moved to sit between Brett's legs, smoothing a hand up his muscular thigh, pushing it up. He turned his body a bit, holding it up with his shoulder so that he could have both hands free to uncap the lube. Dousing his fingers with it, he looked up Brett's body, finding him slowly stroking his cock as he watched him. He held his gaze as he swirled a digit around Brett's hole, spreading the cool gel against his heated flesh, sinking inside.

Brett's eyelids fluttered at the intrusion, lips parting on a sigh, and Nolan alternated between watching his fingers being swallowed by Brett's body and looking at his face, at how affected Brett was by the slow glide of his finger easing him open.

"Oh fuck," Brett groaned as Nolan added the second finger. Nolan swallowed at the tight grip of Brett's ass around his finger. He'd already come twice that night, but the soft curses and moans slipping from Brett's lips were making his cock swell with interest once more. When it came to Brett, he was insatiable. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of him.

"You're doing great," Nolan praised him, his fingers sinking in deeper, nudging at the tight inner ring inside of him. Brett's hips bucked and Nolan hushed him, using his other hand to rub up and down Brett's thigh. "That's it, just relax sweetheart," he whispered.

He waited as Brett slowly relaxed his muscles, sinking into the mattress below him. He rubbed at the ring again, and this time when he applied pressure it released, letting him through. Brett gave a deep, guttural moan, and Nolan swirled his fingers, spreading the lube before pulling them back out, drizzling a little more onto them. It was a much easier glide on the way in that time, Brett's body accepting him and sucking his fingers in deeper.

Nolan watched the look of almost surprised pleasure on Brett's face as he gently eased the two fingers in and out, helping him to relax.

"Good?" He asked, grasping Brett's thigh and pushing it up a little higher, spreading him wider.

Brett nodded, mouth gone slack, hand tight around the base of his cock. Very good, by the look of things.

Withdrawing his fingers again, he slicked up a third finger and slid all three of them home, eyes lighting up at the way Brett's cock twitched and leaked a glob of precome onto his stomach. He started to move them faster, the slick sounds of them sliding in out and out filling the room, along with Brett's cries of pleasure. He twisted them slightly on the way out and Brett threw his head back, hips bucking up.

Nolan was transfixed on his face, watching as Brett started to clench his teeth, writhing in place on Nolan's bed, trying to hold back an orgasm that was determined to take him. He saw the exact moment when Brett was too far gone, his eyes flying open and meeting Nolan's, bleeding between blue and gold as his mouth fell open on Nolan's name.

"Come for me," Nolan urged him, and he did, every muscle in his body going taut as he clenched around Nolan's fingers, his cock bobbing in his fist and covering his hand and stomach in his release.

Nolan pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed, sitting and letting his eyes trail over Brett's body as it melted back into the mattress, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks, a beatific smile lingering on his lips.

He looked peaceful, and Nolan felt his heart flutter as he drank him in. He'd done this. He'd put that look on Brett's face.

Brett took a deep, shaky breath and then opened his eyes, looking at him. The smile stayed on his lips as he slowly pushed himself up, crawling towards him and into his lap, wrapping around him. Nolan smoothed Brett's damp curls from his face, resting his forehead against his. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"Amazing," Brett said, giving him a deep kiss that pulled Nolan in, until they were kissing hungrily, hands gripping and exploring, trying to get impossibly closer. Their appetites were still nowhere near sated, and wouldn't be until Nolan had made Brett his.

Nolan curled his hand around Brett's neck, forcing him back, eyes lidded as he looked at him. "Ready for more?" He asked.

"Fuck yes," Brett agreed, licking his lips.

"Turn around," Nolan instructed. "On all fours. Ass in the air."

Brett scrambled off his lap, rolling over onto his belly and Nolan moved back off the bed, standing as he watched Brett push himself up, getting his knees underneath him and arching his back, presenting himself to him.

"Gorgeous," Nolan breathed. He stepped to the edge of the bed, grasping Brett around the waist and sliding him back a bit, climbing up behind him and running his cock between his cheeks. Brett's head dropped as he gasped, back arching even more, making the head of Nolan's cock catch on his rim. The eager noise that Brett made went straight to his cock, and Nolan bit back a moan.

Before Brett could get his way and press against him, he leaned back, reaching for the bottle of lube. He popped the lid, hissing as he dribbled the cool gel onto his rock hard cock, slicking it up with one hand. He gripped his base for a moment, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out.

"Nolan," Brett begged. He opened his eyes, moving back behind Brett, pressing the head of his cock to Brett's hole.

"Are you mine, sweetheart?" He asked, rubbing his head against it but not dipping inside, not just yet, not until he had his answer.

"Yes," Brett agreed, looking back at him over his shoulder, "I'm yours, Nolan."

Nolan brought a hand up to rub at the bruises on his neck. "And I'm yours," he said, smirking down at him.

Brett's eyes flashed. "Damn right," he growled. "Now hurry up and fuck me."

He grabbed a handful of Brett's hair, wrenching him up and against his chest, biting down hard on his ear. "What was that?" Nolan asked with a growl. "You want me to fuck you, Brett? You want my cock?" He slid his cock between his cheeks, and Brett groaned.

"Yes," he admitted. "Please Nolan. Make me yours. Claim me." Nolan kept up the teasing glide, his arm an iron band around Brett's waist, holding him still, the other hand buried in his hair, forcing him to look up. "Ruin me," Brett whispered.

Releasing Brett's hair and loosening his grip, Nolan dropped a hand to his cock, lining it up, pressing his forehead against Brett's back as he slowly slid home, shuddering as Brett's ass greedily sucked him in. He inched his way in and then out, deeper each time, until he was fully seated. Brett trembled, and Nolan's arm moved up across Brett's collarbones, the other grasping his hip, holding him exactly where he wanted him.

And then he pulled almost the whole way out, the world grinding to a halt, only their harsh breaths filling the air.

Just as slowly he thrust back in, humming with pleasure. Brett was so tight around him, his heat around Nolan's cock incredible.

Once more he thrust home, getting Brett used to the length and width of him, making sure he was ready.

Brett reached his hands up, holding onto Nolan's arms, tightening, legs widening just slightly as he adjusted his position. Nolan ducked his face into Brett's neck, thrusting a little faster, hearing the hitch in Brett's breath. Yeah, he was ready.

The next thrust was harder, and Brett cried out, fingers tightening and digging into Nolan's arm, claws pricking the skin. On the next thrust he bounced and groaned his name, clenching hard around his cock. After that, Nolan stopped keeping count, arching up off the mattress and finding heaven in the tight grip of Brett's ass, fucking him as hard and fast as Brett was begging him to, his own moans joining Brett's, filling the air.

Every time Brett bounced he landed hard, pulling Nolan's cock deeper, giving a guttural groan as Nolan took full advantage, grinding inside of him before pulling out to do it again, going a little slower but no less hard. The slap of skin on skin, the sound of Brett's moaning his name, the heady scent of sweat and sex filling the air was driving them higher and higher.

He pulled out suddenly, shoving Brett forward onto the bed, pinning him down with one hand on his lower back and the other on the back of his head. His cock slipped inside of Brett easily as he fucked into him, using the springiness of the mattress to lightly bounce, his hips grinding into Brett's ass in shallow thrusts.

"Fuck," Brett growled, claws fisting Nolan's blanket, back arching as he tried to get him deeper, snarling when he couldn't. Nolan bared his teeth in a grin, sliding out and teasing him with just the head of his cock, sliding it in and out of his rim, until Brett was writhing beneath him and whining.

Placing his legs on either side of Brett's, he used his purchase on Brett's body to balance himself, rolling his hips as he fucked him deeper. Brett gave a needy cry, holding both of them up as Nolan fucked him with furious intensity, his nerve endings firing as pleasure shot through his entire body, centred on where he and Brett were joined.

His hands fell, bracing on either side of Brett's body as he plastered himself over his back, grinding into him. He was close now, and he bit at Brett's neck, hands sliding up Brett's arms to intertwine their fingers. They were connected in every way it was possible, hearts and minds and bodies in sync. Nolan couldn't tell where he ended and Brett began anymore. They were one.

Beneath him, Brett shuddered, baring his neck to him, clenching like a vice as he came around Nolan's cock, encouraged by Nolan's teeth sinking into his throat. Nolan grunted as Brett's ass milked his own orgasm from him, both of them shivering as Nolan's cock pulsed, filling Brett with his release.

Nolan cried out his name, tears leaking from his eyes and mixing with the sweat that seemed to pour from his body, his chest heaving as he tried to gulp down air.

His cock started to deflate, and he eased it out as gently as he could, watching as some of his come dripped from Brett's ass and onto the mattress. Something primal in him wanted to gather it up and push it back in, but he pushed the thought away, leaning back on his heels as his gaze drifted up Brett's body.

At his neck, a dark bruise stood out against the skin, Nolan's teeth clearly outlined. He smirked. That would take at least five minutes to heal.

Brett rolled onto his side with a groan, swiping his hair out of his eyes and looking up at him, sweaty and exhausted. He looked satisfied though, and happy. And he opened his arms, gesturing for Nolan to join him.

Nolan crawled up beside him, flopping onto the bed, pulling Brett close and slotting a leg between his. Brett smiled, snuggling in closer, putting an arm on Nolan's hip, rubbing it with his thumb.

Neither of them said anything, just smiling and leaning in for the occasional kiss, hands drifting as they basked in the afterglow.

They cleaned up in Nolan's shower a while later. Surprisingly, the mark on Brett's neck was still there, and Nolan licked over it, eyes lighting up at the way Brett groaned. Maybe it was time for round four...

***

"Nolan? Nolan? Are you there?"

But the line was cut dead. He sighed, pocketing his phone, turning to see the pack and watching him with bated breath.

"Well?" Mason demanded.

Liam smirked. "They're fucking!"

The whole party cheered, hugging each other, yelling, jumping up and down. And Liam watched it all with smug satisfaction, happy with a job well done.


End file.
